


A Perfectly Natural Reaction

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Poor Jaskier has a lot to deal with, geralt is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Geralt needs Jaskier to act as bait for a hunt. Jaskier enjoys it more than he expects.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 18
Kudos: 324





	A Perfectly Natural Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Octoberfest day 14: Geraskier Hallows: monsters + bondage

“Royal wyverns are cunning,” Geralt says, oiling his silver blade in slow, careful strokes. “I’ll need to lure her out.”

Jaskier nods absentmindedly, fingering his lute and imagining the great song he’s going to compose about the epic battle between witcher and beast. “And how will you do that?”

Geralt puts the sword down, rounds on him, and _smiles_ , and oh no, that can only mean terrible trouble. He waves a substantial coil of rope at Jaskier. “You’re going to help me.”

Jaskier blanches. “Oh _hell_ no, I will not act as wyvern bait! This face is far too precious to risk being attacked by those dreadful claws.”

“Actually it’s the venom that you need to watch out for more than the claws.”

“That is _not_ making me feel any better.”

Geralt lets the corners of his mouth droop in a sad expression. He widens his eyes, and gods damn it, how did a monster slayer learn to be so damn _cute_? “Please, Jaskier,” he says in that voice he knows Jaskier is weak for. “I need your help.”

“I… Urgh, damn it, fine!” As if Jaskier could ever deny Geralt anything. “Come on then, let’s get this over with.”

* * *

“So you just sit right here, and I’ll be watching from that tree. Once the wyvern approaches, I’ll surprise her from behind. Easy.”

Jaskier scowls. “Easy, sure. Says the man who isn’t being offered as a chew toy to a draconid.”

“I thought you wanted a life of adventure? Anyway, first we need to make you look appealing.”

“Excuse you! I am extremely appealing. I know for a fact this doublet flatters my skin, and I have been complimented many times on the fine structure of my jawline.”

Geralt rolls his eyes. “Heaven forfend I fail to appreciate your clothing, I know how much effort you put into that. We need to make you more appealing as wyvern food, I should have said.”

“When you put it like that, I’m not actually sure that’s better.”

“Stop fussing. Come here and let me tie you up.”

And, look, Jaskier is only human, okay? Don’t judge. Geralt says something like _that_ , while looking at him in that _intense manner_ , and it’s only natural there should be a certain… spark of interest.

It’s fine. It’s not like he isn’t used to quashing his inappropriate desires around Geralt by now. He is a _professional monster hunter(’s accomplice)_ and he can take this sort of thing in stride.

Geralt stands close behind him. Very close. “Give me your wrists,” he says, and his hot breath tickles Jaskier’s ear. He obediently puts his arms behind his back and Geralt grasps both his wrists in one enormous hand. “That’s good. Just like that.”

The skin at the back of Jaskier’s neck goosebumps where Geralt breathes over it. He loops the rope around his wrists, and it’s rough textured in a fascinating counterpoint to the gentle way he’s holding him. There’s a tug, and then a low hum of satisfaction.

There are definite stirrings of interest going on now, only exacerbated when Jaskier flexes his arms and realises he can’t move them at all. “You’re doing very well,” Geralt says, still standing unnecessarily close. “Now get on your knees for me.”

And Jaskier is doing his best, alright? He really is. Now is not the time for libidinous intrigue, but someone forgot to tell that to his body because all it’s registering is GERALT and ROPE and ON YOUR KNEES FOR ME.

He flops inelegantly into the mud, and Geralt kneels behind him and passes the rope around his ankles. Mercifully, that’s not as distracting as he can’t feel it against his skin, and he thinks he’s doing rather well at calming down until there’s another tug, another hum, and then Geralt is right in the space behind him, saying, “Good boy,” into his ear.

There is only so much that a man can take.

Geralt firmly ignores his increasingly laboured breathing and carefully checks the ropes, pulling on each in turn and sending twitches through Jaskier’s immobilized limbs. He stands and walks around to face Jaskier to inspect his work and, inevitably, he glances down to the by now quite unmissable excitement evident in the strain of Jaskier’s trousers.

He looks Jaskier dead in the eye and raises a single eyebrow.

Jaskier feels his cheeks heat. “There’s a lot of adrenaline,” he says, and that sounds plausible, doesn’t it? He thinks it comes out rather well. “Before… you know, before a big fight like this one.”

The corners of Geralt’s mouth quiver minutely, the way they do when he’s repressing a smile. “I’m the one doing the fighting.”

“And I am excited on your behalf.”

Geralt hums. “Lucky me.”

“So now we wait for the wyvern, is that it, and hope I’m appealing enough to lure her out?”

Geralt nods. “That’s right.” A mischievous glint flashes in his eye. “Though if she doesn’t find a use for you in this state…” he taps a finger against his chin and glances down in a pointed manner, “… perhaps I might.”

Jaskier’s jaw drops as Geralt swans off to collect his swords. “You’re going to drop that on me and _leave me here_?” he yells. “Facing both imminent death by wyvern _and_ blue balls? You heartless monster! You beast!”

He hears Geralt laughing as he disappears into his hiding spot. That _bastard_.


End file.
